dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Tariah
Tariah Tariah is the daughter of Bron and Amaya. She is 2 years younger than Mia and there birthdays are only 3 days apart. Tariah's personality is much like that of her grandfather Lorex . She is quite, level headed, and never looses her temper. Tariah is both a physical and mental fighter. She does excellent at both and she is very skilled with a sword. Tariah's dagger that can change between a sword and a dagger. Tariah's Powers Tariah is both a physical and a physic fighter. She is extremely gifted with both but she learned to physic fight first. She has Pyrokinesis, which allows her to be able to control fire or anything to do with heat. She also has a dagger that was a gift from her grandfather. She is very skilled with it and she has only cut herself twice sense she's had it. Later on/Story Flashback The time Mia, Dollie and Tariah really got themselves into trouble was when they entered into a Mininsan vilage ruled by a man who had the power to drain peoples life forces. Nobody had tried to stop him before so when Tariah, Mia and Dollie offered to help the village everyone thought they were crazy. Everything was going well until the man used his ultimate technique and drained Tariah's power. A local boy from the village got Tariah to a hospital while Mia and called for the others. Once Bron and the others got there Dollie was already drained and Mia was about to get drained. Bron, Dede (Dendera), Virgo, Kadrance , Starz, Messih , Neivia, Mace, and Tien fired off a series of Tri-Beams which finished the man off. After that, they searched for Tariah's power, they couldn't pin point it. Then they got a mental message from the boy who had taken her. They found his power signiture and followed it to a near by hospital. It took 3 days for her to wake up. Nagihiko never left her side and she found herself attracted to him after that incendent. They talked for a while and in less than an hour they were dating. She and Nagihiko date for 5 years and then on Nagihiko's birthday she finds out she is pregnant with their twins Tamari and Rythm. She and loves Nagihiko and her kids dearly. Personality Tariah is very level headed and she never looses her temper.She is a very kind and loyal person at heart. She is also very quiet and shy but she is not afraid to speak her mind or add in her oppinion. Tariah is a trustworthy person and she loves to help people but she is kinda shy around new people. She is also very good at being stelthy and sneeky. She is also skilled and breaking and entering. Trivia -Tariah only cut herself twice with her dagger in all the time she had it -She is much like her grandfather Lorex -She is a good problem solver -She has orange ki -She and Nagihiko have 2 children together -Her birthday is April 7th -She is 2 years older than her younger siblings Orchid and Columbine Category:Shinhans